


Bedside Guests

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stays with Braeden in the hospital until he can take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Guests

“She’s good to go. The doctor gave her something to numb her side. I guess he knew she’d mess with it if she felt the wound.”

Derek turned to Melissa as the nurse walked in. “Okay, I guess I’ll take her to the loft. I don’t really know where she’s been staying.

Melissa looked at Braeden, who had managed to fall asleep once again. “That’s fine. Just come sign her out, since she’ll still be a bit incoherent from all the meds.” She led the man out into the hall.

Derek followed her obediently to the front desk and began looking over the paperwork, eyebrows drawing together at the surprising amount of information needed

“Don’t worry, your girlfriend is gonna be fine. After all she was cleared really fast, she’s a fighter eh?”

He looked up as he saw a small brunette in scrubs talking to him. “Oh she’s not-we’re not,” he cleared his throat. “We’re not together, she’s just a friend.”

The nurse smirked, noticing the uncomfortable look that crossed the man’s face. “Please, even my brother wouldn’t of stayed by my bedside for 12 hours.” Her smirk widened as the man very obviously tried to ignore her and filled out his paperwork.

10 long minutes later, Derek finished filling everything out and handed the clipboard over to a man at the front desk, who checked it over. “Okay, everything’s checked out. The doctor will be in to remove her IV and get her some clothes to wear out.”

 _Shit_. Derek realized that in addition to not knowing where Braeden lived, he also didn’t have any clothes of hers that she could wear. Anything of his would be much to large on her slim waist. He just smiled and nodded at the man.

He walked into Braeden’s room and saw yet another nurse pulling clothes out of a bag and laying it out over the chair next to her.

“What’s that? he asked.

"Oh! You scared me,” the nurse blushed as she looked at the attractive man in front of her. “Dr. Andrews asked me to get clothes for her. I always carry two spare outfits with me, figured these would be her size and style. "She gestured to the black tank top and leggings.

"Thank you, that’s very kind of you. We’ll be sure to return them to you as soon as possible.”

“Oh it’s no trouble. I’ll just get her dressed real quick and you’re good to go.”

Derek stepped out of the room for a few minutes while the nurse dressed Braeden and then stepped in. He nodded to the nurse in thanks and picked Braeden up. He carried her out of the hospital and sat her in the Toyota.

He looked over at her once more before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, headed towards the loft. When they got there he took her out of the car, and struggled for a bit trying to throw open the loft door while holding her.

He laid her on his bed and covered her. He noticed that she was sweating, so he removed her thick leggings carefully, trying not to wake her while keeping his eyes on her face. Derek removed his shirt and replaced it with a white tank, then he went to sleep himself, laying on the couch.


End file.
